Bonded
by kiyoushi
Summary: Kagome comes to the Sengoku jidai with a black eye, causing InuYasha to wonder. Major secrets revealed! Will InuYasha accept her or push her away? If he accepts her, will she run or will she stay? IK SM pg-13 for language and suggestions of rape 111303
1. Blameless

Title: Bonded  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
Summary: Kagome comes to the Sengoku jidai with a black eye, causing InuYasha to wonder. Major secrets revealed! Will InuYasha accept her or push her away? If he accepts her, will she run or will she stay? I/K S/M ~pg-13 for language and suggestions of rape~ *10/31/03 chapter 1 up! Please read and review!!!*  
  
A/ns: Sometimes I do Japanese terminology from time to time so I will include a list of words I usually use at the beginning of each chapter (it will be the same list) and if there are any words that I didn't mention in the top, I'll write after the actual word in parenthesis. I hope this helps all you people who don't have a vast amount of Japanese words in their vocabulary. Eventually, you'll be reading these words like you always knew them!  
  
Japanese words and phrases: Hanyou- half demon (also half human in inu's case) Miko- priestess Tai-jiya- demon exterminator Houshi- monk, low rank priest Kawaii- cute Hai- yes Iie- no Kitsune- fox Neko- cat Inu- dog Usagi- rabbit Sakana- fish Tou-chan/-san/-sama- father, dad Sengoku jidai- warring states ear, 1470s to 1580s (or something like that anyway).  
  
That's about it! If there is anything you would like to ask me or anything like that or request, I'm open to all ideas! Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own them (my name is not Rumiko Takahashi, people) so stop sending me fan mail!!! (J/K if you want to send me fan mail you can, you just send it saying I'm her because I'm not.) Besides, if I owned InuYasha, would I be writing fan fictions? Thought so. :P  
  
Chapter 1 -- Blameless  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"No, tou-chan!" she answered her father cheerfully. "I came back for supplies!"  
  
Her father smiled. "I'm glad to see you being such a responsible young lady!" He pulled his daughter into his embrace.  
  
She sighed inwardly. Maybe this time she wouldn't have to return to the Sengoku jidai with bruises. It seems that her friends were catching on, and she didn't want them to worry about anything as petty as this. No, she wouldn't let them see her, she wouldn't let them know. Besides, she deserved what she got. He didn't hurt her. too badly. Okay, she had been in the hospital with a concussion twice and once for a broken arm, things he had caused, but she deserved them.  
  
At least that's what he said. He was always right.  
  
"Now, where are your friends?" he asked, pulling away and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She gave him a silly smile, yet it was sad and apologetic. "They couldn't come today, tou-chan. Sango had to help Kaede-sama with the birthing of a child and InuYasha and Miroku were sparing. The houshi-sama has gotten much better in hand to hand combat! InuYasha has been helping me too, tou-chan! I'm not very good at it but he's says I'm doing okay for only training a week. Isn't that great!" she grinned proudly and giggled.  
  
"Training, huh?" he asked sweetly, turning toward the kitchen and pushing her from his embrace onto the floor. She almost screamed. But she knew what would happen if she screamed. "Did you ask me to have training?" he snarled.  
  
"Well, no, father, but InuYasha said it would help so I could fight the different youkai that we face better."  
  
"But you didn't ask me!" He yelled. She cringed.  
  
"But, tou-chan, I didn't think you'd mind! I thought you'd be proud!"  
  
"I am proud of you, sweetie," he cooed but then brought her up by her collar, her nose level with his. "But before you do anything, you ask me, got it?"  
  
"Y-yes father. I promise."  
  
He dropped her harshly to the ground and walked out of the kitchen. "Clean it," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. She nodded.  
  
After she ran the water nice and hot for the dirty dishes and cleaned off the table, clearing the paper and food remnants, she allowed herself a moment to think. 'He almost hurt me again,' she mused, scared to even look toward her father. 'But he's right,' she tried to assure herself. 'I should have asked first. Next time I'll come back and ask first. I'll stop my training with InuYasha and my miko training with Yuki and ask father before I resume, no matter how much I need it.'  
  
First the plates, then the bowls, then the pots and pans- one slipped from her hand onto the hard, polished floor. It clambered, flipping, rattling, swaying slightly to a complete stop. She silently prayed her father was asleep and didn't hear it. She wasn't aloud to drop things, especially if they disturbed her father, and that was everything. No, she couldn't disturb her father.  
  
She had to be a good girl, because this was all her fault.  
  
It was her fault her mother left, it was her fault that she fell through the well, it was her fault that Kikyou was resurrected, it was her fault that InuYasha pushed her into the well, it was her fault her father was laid off, it was her fault her bother was hit by a car, it was her fault her mother didn't love them anymore, it was her fault she had nightmares of her father killing her at night, and it was all her fault that her father hit her.  
  
It was her fault. He said it was her fault. He was always right. wasn't he?  
  
Besides, if she was better behaved as a child, her mother wouldn't have left. If she had stayed out of the well house, she wouldn't have fallen through. If she would have stayed away from that witch that resurrected Kikyou in the first place, Kikyou would have never lived again. If she had. if she had. . . what could she do to prevent her father to get laid off? What could she do to avoid her younger brother's death when she, herself, was away at school? That was it; she should have been with him, protecting him. She was horrible at doing things, she always displeased her father, and for that reason she deserved to be hurt. She deserved to be hit.  
  
She scolded herself for thinking her father wasn't right. Of course he was right, his fists proved that, the death of her little brother was her fault, because he said it was. Her mother leaving them was her fault, because he said so, and he confirmed it with his fists.  
  
"KAGOME!!! WHAT WAS THAT???" he called, she cringed again.  
  
"Um, nothing, I just. accidentally dropped a pan, the mess is cleaned up. Nothing is wrong; I guess I was just being my usual clum-  
  
She was cut off by a fist to her cheek. Her eyes clenched, her brow furrowed, but she didn't cry. It was her fault she was so clumsy. She shouldn't have dropped it. She can't cry, it showed weakness, and she couldn't be weak. Weakness brings torture; weakness brought her father's wrath, which brought his fists, which brought pain. But pain wasn't pain anymore. Pain was dull; the agony felt nothing like the hurt of knowing everything he told her was true. She knew it was her fault, it had to be.  
  
As the fist collided with her gut and she doubled over in 'pain', she wondered if it was her shortcoming, her causing this to happen, the driving force of the blow. It seemed as if she was hurting herself. Besides, her father was apart of her, if not mentally, physically. She was his blood, she was his offspring. She had no right to think him wrong; she had no authority to deem him as hated in her mind.  
  
It had to be her error, because if it wasn't, she wouldn't be in pain. It had to be her fault. It just had to be.  
  
She didn't even sob as the darkness surrounded her. She was glad for the darkness to come, praying that one day it would have her forever.  
  
That way it wouldn't be her fault anymore.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
She sat at the lip of the well, willing tears to come, but they never came anymore. She was waiting for her hanyou friend, InuYasha, to come and get her. She was already late. He would be mad, too. He'd be mad because she was late. He'd be mad because she was going to quit her training, both of them. But there was a big difference between the two, her father and InuYasha; InuYasha didn't hit her when he got mad. He wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Did he?  
  
She was afraid that every good male friend she ever had, or ever acquires, will end up causing the same kind of wounds her father did. She absently reached up to touch her blackened eye. Would InuYasha or Miroku ever hurt her like this? Mostly likely not but she wasn't going to give them a chance to, she wasn't about to be guilty here, too, even though in many ways she already was.  
  
He stepped into the clearing and the first thing he noticed was her black eye. The sick black and blue that surrounded her eye made him feel queasy. Then he wondered how she got it and decided to ask.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" he said when he got close to her. Then he took her chin into his big palm and turned her petite face so he could see the bruise, gaping when he saw how horrible it was. "This'll take weeks to heal!"  
  
She snapped her head from his palm and mumbled, "There's been worse." Then she turned all the way around for she knew he heard.  
  
"There has!?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Worse? How did you get them, how did you get this?"  
  
"It's nothing, InuYasha. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just clumsy, that's all."  
  
She turned back to him and he watched, irritated, as a bee landed on her shoulder. He raised his hand to hit the bee and missed when he saw the fearful look upon her face. Instead, his hand landed on her breast, at which she flinched back as if his hands where the blazing flames of a lit torch. Then he tried to move but tripped over a rock that was right in front of his foot, which caused him to grab for her for support, which ended up him grabbing her arm, which caused her to scream because he had grabbed where a tender contusion was, and he pulled her down with him, well, more like on top of him.  
  
She had stopped screaming almost the instant she let it escape, remembering that if he was going to be like her father was and start hitting her; he wouldn't like her to scream. She just breathed deeply and waited for his next move, which was most unexpected.  
  
He moved under her, to fix his position, and to untangle their legs. When that was done, but they were still lying together, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her as he rolled to the side. Then he let her go so she lay on her side in the soft grass alongside him. As if driven by instinct, not really knowing what he was doing until he acted it out himself, he pulled her against him, gently, and let his nose snuggle into her raven tresses. She stiffened.  
  
No, no, no, no, no.  
  
What was going on? What was he going to do? What did he want from her?  
  
"Please, Kagome, just let me have." he paused and looked to see the reaction on her face. Her face was wild, scared, as if she expected him to try to. NO! He wouldn't do that, only if she wanted to, also. But there wasn't time to think about those kinds of things, it was a time for comfort. "Let me have this moment, just knowing you're beside me."  
  
She exhaled. He just wanted her touch; he just wanted her beside him for once. She knew what she felt about him, the way his touch made her feel, the way his breath on her neck made her whole body tingle with desire, but she couldn't have him.  
  
Father would be furious! They had already talked about this, she couldn't date anyone until he said so, she couldn't pick who to date, and she couldn't do anything. Besides, why would anyone want her? A slut, whore, bitch. A sixteen year old that wasn't even still a virgin, not like she had a choice if she wanted the guy that took her or not. What moral girl would actually let their father do something like that to them? No one. But many didn't know what her father was like. She wasn't even awake.  
  
She shook her head absently to get the horrible thoughts out and forced herself up, away from the only man she ever cared so much for, beyond the reach of his touch. He grabbed for her, missing her warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha, I can't let you. you wouldn't." she started and got up to walk away but he got her by her arm and turned her into his embrace.  
  
"I want you to know, Kagome, that you mean a lot to me." He whispered and hugged her.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked gently, worried that he messed up and did something wrong.  
  
"No, I just. never meant anything to anyone before." she whispered and he looked at her questionably. She shook her head again and he whipped away her tears with a thumb. Then she got up and walked away. She just walked away.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Love.  
  
The word had more meaning than any other word in any of the world's vocabulary. He just never knew it would apply to him as it did, the way it did. Had he fallen in love?  
  
He pondered this for a moment. Love, did he love her? Was it possible to love someone you hadn't known that long? Was it possible for half demons to love?  
  
Yes, yes, and yes.  
  
He was in love with the raven haired girl, the one who stayed with him since the beginning of the quest, the one who had reasons to leave long ago, the one who accepted him for who he was and not what he could become. He was in love with her. He wanted her beside him at night, he wanted to feel her touch on his skin, he wanted to be able to touch her, please her, he wanted her to love him back. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But. would she have a lowly hanyou?  
  
The questions were evident, the answers were far away, yet he vowed to find the answer to every one of his questions. Or it would be the end of him. without her it was already the end of him.  
  
Her screams woke him from his reverie, and he rushed to find why she screamed. It was a distressed shout, saddened. He had never heard anyone scream like that before. It held no fear, just a miserable sound. Like, something he couldn't help was hurting her. Was she hurting in some way he didn't notice?  
  
She was at the hot spring, as usual, but alone. He had told her to never go alone, he scolded her in his mind, but felt sorrow clench at his heart when he say her crying. She was half underdressed, her shirt neatly folded beside her tremulous form. She cried into her hands, her body shaking with each sob as they wracked her tiny form. Then, suddenly, she stopped, it looked forced, but she stopped and held herself. Then she looked to the water and gave a disdainful smile.  
  
Her sudden mood change astonished him, how she could do it so quickly, but continued to watch her.  
  
"I mustn't cry," she said, talking to herself. "He said all of them were my fault, and if they are my fault, I deserve the hits he gives me." She placed a hand in the water and rippled her reflection, still smiling as more tears slid down her cheeks. "Is this who I am? My reflection, it doesn't reveal the battered life I lead, but the saddened eyes that used to look so bright stare back up at me and I know, with no one else here, that they must belong to me. But anyone, anyone, looking at me, knowing me, can only see what I see in the mirror of this crystal water. They can only look at the scars upon my face and accept the lies I tell them, they can only see the hardened façade I've wrapped around myself, to keep my emotions inside and stay the happy young girl everyone expects me to be. Only I see what's inside, and when I look down into the deep trenches of my heart, I hate who I am!" She slapped her hand in the water, causing the water to fly around her, a mist of dewdrops forming and dissipating around her like the fog disappearing from a darkened path.  
  
He felt his inners pull together as she revealed her past to the dazzling stream, silently wishing he was the water, able to caress her and relax her, to wash away all her fears.  
  
She chocked back a sob. "But, InuYasha, he said he cared! How could anyone care for someone like me? What will he say when I tell him that my miko powers don't work anymore?"  
  
He almost gasped and his golden eyes darkened.  
  
"Then he'll ask why, as will everyone else. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, my tou-chan raped me in my sleep'? How will they take that?" She let the tears flow like a white water waterfall, the salty fluid cascading over the smooth planes of her cheeks and onto the ground, splashing into tiny explosions that only contemporary technology could capture. "How could I ever face them again?"  
  
This time he didn't hold the gasp that forced itself from his throat. He grappled with his own thoughts and held back a frustrated cry of disbelief, wanting to wring her neck for saying such absurd things. But why should she lie? Reality sunk in like droplets of sparkling fresh rain on the panes of a window, finally reaching the puddle on the ground -- the puddle of his mind, his terrified mind.  
  
"And Miroku's hentai butt would ask for details!" She sobbed, tears of distress polling in her eyes, the pools of mahogany overflowing with clear yet tainted waters. "What am I to say to that? One night I woke in my father's bed while he ground his nasty ass dick into me? Men and their 'manly urges'!" she huffed.  
  
InuYasha felt himself swell with anger but held his tongue. He wasn't even supposed to hear this anyway.  
  
"I am not what they think I am, an innocent girl who comes from her world to find the scared jewel she broke. I am broken, worn, stupid and weak. Just like InuYasha says I am! Just like my father says I am. I am useless except for father's pleasures of beating me to the point of death or as his sex play thing. I am anything but innocent."  
  
He wanted to cry at what she said, realizing that, in a way, she was just like her father, calling her names, insulting her, calling her weak, useless and stupid knowing that every one of the accusations weren't true. Silently, InuYasha vowed to never say those things to her again. He would not be like her father. He decided it was time to reveal himself, and stepped out to her. She looked scared but relaxed when she saw it was him.  
  
She curled into a small ball and forced back more tears, finding herself saying 'I can't cry' aloud. Then she spoke directly to him. "You heard me, didn't you?"  
  
He stood stoic, not making any movement at all, not answering but just looking at her prone body, staring at the hurt in her eyes, feeling the force of her sorrow like a boulder that just crashed into his skull, trying to find a way to comfort her.  
  
"InuYasha, tell me, please!" she almost sobbed.  
  
He nodded dumbly, not knowing anything else to do, not wanting to lie to her.  
  
"I didn't want you to hear that. But it is all true. If you want to send me back, I'm okay with it."  
  
He stared at her, wide-eyed, surprised that she would even think he would send her back to that bastard! He'd rather let Kouga have her, at least then she'd be loved.  
  
"I know you see me as stupid and weak, filthy and disgusting. I can't see how you stand the sight of me, I can't believe that you'd stand there and watch me as if I just did something completely normal. I don't think having sex with your father is normal." She turned away, giving him a clear view of her bruised back. She forced herself to laugh, though it was a hurt, self-mocking laugh, an attempt to hide the hurt in her voice. "Not that I really had a choice, but I couldn't do anything about it. He's too strong, too stubborn. Not even my miko powers could harm him if I used them, I can't use them to hurt the people I love." Then she laughed again, a pained one. "Not like I can use them anymore any way!" she scoffed.  
  
"After all he's done, you still love him?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Hai, he's taken care of me since my youth, I have no choice but to love him. I have no choice but to abide to him, he is my father after all. I betray my father, I betray everyone, I betray what everything family stands for, being there for one another. I try to see beyond his faults and ignore the pain and live my life as normal as possible."  
  
"But, Kagome, why?" he almost cried but chocked back his own voice, but not hiding the concern and fright the very thought caused him. His breath came in gasps as he went to sit beside her.  
  
"What power do I have? What allies can take him, InuYasha? Besides, who will believe a tall tail from a disgruntled teen? He's so prominent! No one will doubt his word, no matter what I say. Ears they have, myself, they do not hear, or at least choose not to hear. People do that a lot."  
  
He stayed silent, how could her father treat her that way?  
  
"Besides, my powers are useless, I am useless. There is no need of me here anymore. You can just go find Kikyou and-  
  
"No, you're staying here, with me. I will protect you, because I care for you Kagome, more than you'd ever know." He stated sternly, taking her hands in his and causing her to turn glassy eyes toward him.  
  
"You don't know how much you really mean to me, InuYasha, I just wish that you cared for me that way too."  
  
"Kagome, don't worry, I do." He soothed her and pulled her into his embrace where she rocked her until she fell into a restless slumber.  
  
~~~___~~~~____~~~~__End Chapter__~~~~____~~~~___~~~  
  
I really hope you liked this story. Please review if you would like me to continue!!! Well, now to put this up~ Ja!  
  
Pocky, chocolate, and bunnie hops- KiYouSHi 


	2. Gold

Title: Bonded  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
Summary: Kagome comes to the Sengoku jidai with a black eye, causing InuYasha to wonder. Major secrets revealed! Will InuYasha accept her or push her away? If he accepts her, will she run or will she stay? I/K S/M ~pg-13 for language and suggestions of rape~  
  
A/N: Whoo! Did you see all the reviews??? WOW! I'm so glad you guys like it! I'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Words: Hanyou- half demon (also half human in inu's case) Miko- priestess Tai-jiya- demon exterminator Houshi- monk, low rank priest Kawaii- cute Hai- yes Iie- no Kitsune- fox Neko- cat Inu- dog Usagi- rabbit Sakana- fish Tou- chan/-san/-sama- father, dad Sengoku jidai- warring states ear, 1470s to 1580s (or something like that anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue (are they really?), me no own, so you no sue!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Gold  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
The young woman woke up in one of the oddest situations that you would ever imagine, considering the last thing she remembered was being rocked to sleep by InuYasha, the canine prince. It was then that she finally remembered that he actually was royalty. He sure didn't act like it.  
  
She was shaken from her thoughts as the hanyou beside her rolled slightly to look at her, first looking right, left, making sure no intruders -or certain hentai houshis for that matter- didn't disturb them. He tiled her chin with a gentle clawed hand and smiled down upon her, greeting her with a warm face.  
  
This was the first time in a really long time she had woken so. pleasantly. The last time being her own mother's grinning face as she woke her daughter up with a tender kiss on the forehead and playful scolding about missing the bus for school.  
  
That was back when she was seven.  
  
Such a long time that had been, and even now she longed for her mother's gentle touch as the sunlight spewed into her room through glass windows, making it glare into her eyes. She had taken for granted the way she did her early morning routine; walking groggily to the bathroom to most likely see her grandfather there, particularly worried about the balding spot on his head. Then having to push him out of the bathroom before she was balding herself. The thought had crossed her mind every morning of that school year that she hoped women didn't bald. She eventually found that they did and the next day had gotten her mother to buy her a wig- saying it was for the play at school.  
  
She was never in a play.  
  
She missed that and when her junior high school had started having plays each year, she wanted to be apart of the action. She had always dreamed of being an actor, of being a star, as all small children did but upon her sixth year of schooling, she didn't know she wouldn't have a chance to. All because she displeased her father so much.  
  
His morning kiss woke her from her pondering. She looked at him, surprised, yet he returned her wide-eyed stare with a tender smile. He winked, so unlike him, and started to get up to go hunting. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, other than waking beside him- which wasn't as unusual as you might think- but that one gentle gesture had been icing on a very big cake.  
  
There was many a time she had wakened with him at her side. She may have been hurt; he may have been hurt, it may have been cold, it may have been dangerous, but either way it was never for comfort. Did he even know the solace she felt around him?  
  
Obviously not by the way he stared at her.  
  
His face looked worried, as if he feared rejection. He was turned slightly away from her and looking at her from the corner of his golden eyes. "Ohayo to you too, InuYasha," she whispered. He smiled disdainfully down at her, not really sure how he should take her answer. She leaned up and returned his kiss, his gentle, caring, 'hello darling' type kiss, and trailed a finger over his cheek.  
  
He frowned at her sad face. She was thinking about something she hadn't explained yet, obviously, and she looked sad as she returned his kiss. Her eyes were dimmed, as if all the happiness in them had vanished, and he knew that his girl's eyes were the way to seeing what was in her heart.  
  
She watched him watch her, felt the way his gaze gently traced over her, the way they took in every part of his object of observation, which, at this time, was her.  
  
She didn't expect him to speak so soon, and she jumped a little bit as his sweet voice crashed into her head. She heard, but didn't really listen. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about yet his soothing deep voice calmed her, she felt relaxed, as if she could snuggle up right there to him, curl against his chest like a small kitten and purr her happiness to him.  
  
He repeated his question then looked at her oddly; she had this faraway look in her eyes, like her eyes were open during a pleasant dream. Looking around again, finding no one awake as of yet, he took her into his arms, starling her out of her happy daydream, and placed them in a tree, pulling her between his legs so she wouldn't fall. Her head rested on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome, I promise I will always be there for you," he said softly, this time she heard.  
  
"You've always promised that, InuYasha, even from when we first met." She answered, not sure what he meant.  
  
He shook his head. "Iie, I want to protect you with everything you have problems with, everything." She continued to stare at him strangely. "Even with your father. I'll never let him take advantage of you again."  
  
She sighed, then snuggled more beneath his arms. "I can't see how you can do that."  
  
"I will do whatever it takes to protect you, Kagome, I promise."  
  
"I know, but I don't want you involved in this. This is my fight, this is my doing. it's my fault he treats me that way." She pulled out from his embrace and sat with her back to him, a little ways down the branch he sat them on. "If he hurts you or gets angry and takes it out on me."  
  
He scooted closer to her, so he could pull her back to him, wrapping his strong arms protectively around her shoulders. "What? What will he do?"  
  
"I- she chocked back a sob. "I don't think I'd make it back to alive this time. He's been hitting harder, he's been drinking more, and he's been getting angry over the slightest things." Tears fell down her paled cheeks as she turned back to InuYasha. "I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
He smiled down at her, his eyes soft and shining as if he was to shed tears on her behalf. "As long as you're alive and well, I don't care what happens to me. If it came down to me or you, Kagome, I'd always choose you."  
  
Her eyes couldn't hold the rivulet of tears that streamed over her pale cheeks. She quickly turned and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his hair. "No," she said, her voice muffled by his silver locks. "I won't let you do that on my behalf, I would cause you pain just because I'm too weak to defend myself."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, don't say that! You are strong and beautiful and brave! You're caring and loving and the most loyal person I know!"  
  
She shook her head, ruffling his hair but neither cared nor took notice of the change in the neatness of his hair.  
  
"Kagome, you are worth more to me than anything in the world and I'd gladly give my own life to protect you! Just, please, you have to believe in me and trust me."  
  
"But I do trust you! I trust you with all the fiber of my being and I care for you with even more than that! But I am useless, stupid."  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that!" he snapped and she pulled back to look at him. He sighed and smiled slightly; fingering the gold necklace he had given her for her seventeenth birthday. "I know there are beautiful woman out there Kagome, and there are women that may be kind and sweet but they, to me, are like this necklace." He turned the pendant over and scratched it for emphasis. Beneath was copper. "They are all like this necklace, you see, they are all gold on the outside but copper on the inside, But you, Kagome, you are entirely gold, no piece inside you that is any less than gold, nothing out of place. You are pure, beautiful, and priceless. Never let anyone tell you that you are less than that, because that is what you are."  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
The whole group sat in a circle, except for the girl in the middle, Kagome, who was currently being treated for a few of her bruises on her body. Sango softly patted each with the modern ointment and apologized profusely when she saw the girl wince from her pressing too hard. Sango felt bad, even though she didn't know why, but she knew there wasn't something good about these contusions, they shouldn't be so frequent, they shouldn't be so painful, like someone have beaten her and she couldn't defend herself.  
  
Sango almost laughed. Kagome, not be able to defend herself? That was absurd! The girl was one of the strongest mikos ever known! She was a wonderful person in every aspect of life, and was kind and loving, caring, and strong. What else could you ask in a friend?  
  
Miroku watched Sango treat Kagome's many wounds and then glanced at InuYasha's face. He looked distressed, sad, pitiful, and his eyes showed sorrow and . should he daresay love? Was it possible that the hanyou had developed feelings for this young girl?  
  
His eyes switched between her and InuYasha, the way she glanced at him, the way he stared at her, the way when their eyes met his would soften just enough for a friend to notice, and only a friend would notice. Then there was that silly grin he would get when thinking to himself and when asked, he'd snap back and bite you faster than a pit bull.  
  
Yup, the boy was so in love, and he didn't even realize it himself. Miroku laughed softly and earned a glared from InuYasha.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny houshi?" InuYasha scuffed.  
  
Miroku, not wanting to risk losing his head, shook his head with laughter in his usually calm voice, at least in these types of situations. He was usually quiet, impassive, painfully aware of the action going on in the forest around them.  
  
No, not today, he was too fixed on irritating InuYasha, which he was managing a good job of.  
  
InuYasha suddenly stood and whirled around, looking to face the man who approached them.  
  
"Lord InuYasha, I have a message for you." The youkai bowed deeply and pulled a piece of paper from his sack. "I am to tell you, Lord, that the Lord of the East has some business with you and it needs to be then care of soon. He says to be prepared to fight." Then he bowed and left, leaving gawking people behind him.  
  
~~~___~~~~____~~~~__End Chapter__~~~~____~~~~___~~~  
  
Personal Responses:  
  
Jammies20000- well, I am continuing and sorry about the icky daddy-ness, I just wanted some major drama, something that actually happens to people. I agree about anything not inu/kag, I don't like it. I won't read it. If you like it, please go check out my other fics. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you. Luv ya much! And thanks for reviewing!! I like tea!!! Especially green tea. and black cherry. and vanilla., that's good too.  
  
Wildrose: I'm happy you like it and took the time to review! Thanks for your encouragement and the whole reason I chose to write a story like this one is because it really does happen to kids all around the world, I thought it might make a good story and for those kids that it does apply to, they should know that they are beautiful, wonderful, and deserve better.  
  
Crystal phoenix: I got too many reviews not to continue!! Continue I will!! WHOO!! ^__^ thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ami- I kno, but it won't be too sad for too long. I'm updating asap! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sarah: it'll be getting a little perkier through the story. hopefully ^___^' I'm not sure where I'm going with it!!! I'll EM u when I post it! Hey, try regeistering!  
  
Kagome98: I don't know who your friend is but if you'll give me their pen name I'll be sure to read their stories!!! Thanks for putting me on your fave author list!!! Hope you like this chappie and continue to review!!!  
  
Kikyou's Revenge: I'll try reading a few of your stories. If you would like, please read a few others of mine. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad the genres even out. Thanks for reviewing and please review again!  
  
Vernie: thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Bookworm12- Don't cry!!! I know Kagome's daddy is a real big jerk but that's how the story goes! Don't fret! It'll all turn for the best (if you think Kagome getting with InuYasha is the best.*giggles*). Thanks for reviewing! Don't stop! I know your im! I'll get you!!!  
  
Kick_butt_vixen- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Minako-chan4: Do you like Minako from Sailor Moon? She's cool. I like Makoto! ANYWAY... Well I'm continuing! *does her hapy dance* I'm gad you liked it! And as to inu/kag, well I only write inu/kag stories! So don't worry! ^___^ Thanks for reviewing! Hope you review agaiun and hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Freaky_Chicky: Thanks for the cookie!!! I love cookies!!! *strtas munchingon cookie* I hope you liked this chapter and please review again! And bring more cookies!!!!  
  
Well, that's all folks!!! 


	3. Her Hero, His Princess

Title: Bonded  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
Summary: Kagome comes to the Sengoku jidai with a black eye, causing InuYasha to wonder. Major secrets revealed! Will InuYasha accept her or push her away? If he accepts her, will she run or will she stay? I/K S/M ~pg-13 for language and suggestions of rape~  
  
A/N: When I put the second chapter up, I got, like, 2 reviews in the first hour!!! Wow!!! People must really love this story!!!! WOOO!!! I love you guys! Personal responses are at the end of the chapter! I'll update again when I get ten more reviews!!!! Okie dokie peoples???  
  
Words: Hanyou- half demon (also half human in inu's case) Miko- priestess Tai-jiya- demon exterminator Houshi- monk, low rank priest Kawaii- cute Hai- yes Iie- no Kitsune- fox Neko- cat Inu- dog Usagi- rabbit Sakana- fish Tou- chan/-san/-sama- father, dad Sengoku jidai- warring states ear, 1470s to 1580s (or something like that anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue (are they really?), me no own, so you no sue!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Her Hero, His Princess  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
As the man walked away, InuYasha turned to look at his comrades, who were all looking to Kagome. He followed their worried gaze to connect with her scared one. She looked up to him, horror in her eyes. She was worried about something, scared even, though he was there. What could defeat him?  
  
Her father.  
  
The thought hit his head as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want to back so soon, she had just come from home the day before. He took on a regal stance and took her hand. "I must talk to you alone, Kagome," he told her, she nodded.  
  
He led her away as their friends stared in astonishment.  
  
"They've been off alone quite often, she hasn't been spending much time with the rest of us," whined their kitsune companion. The woman picked him up and snuggled him into her arms.  
  
"There isn't anything wrong, Shippou," she said. "I think they just have to work some things out. You know what we've told you about the way hey feel about each other."  
  
"Lady Sango," the man beside her called for attention softly.  
  
"They need each other right now, we must leave them alone." Then she glared at both in turn. "That means no spying on them, got that?"  
  
"Yes Sango," they both whispered. When she said something and meant it, it was big trouble if you went against it. She frowned the couple's way and turned back to the camp fire. What was wrong with her friend? They both seemed down, but it was like he was sad for her for some reason. Suddenly she felt a twang of jealousy; Kagome had told InuYasha but not her, her best friend. It wasn't like Kagome at all. She told her everything.  
  
So what was so important that she had to keep this from her?  
  
'Oh Gods,' Sango thought. 'Please don't let something be wrong.'  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat by a river, her in his arms, crying her heart out. It felt good to cry sometimes, especially with InuYasha there. He would make everything okay again, no matter what made her cry. He would take care of it, and he would do it for her happiness. He was her hero, she was his princess, and they would do everything in their power to help the other...  
  
And maybe one day live happily ever after, together.  
  
He stroked her raven hair gently, shushing her with tender hisses. "Now, tell me what is wrong," he insisted. Her glassy eyes looked up into his golden ones and he saw all the truth he needed to see to know what was wrong with his princess. She was afraid, morbidly afraid, of returning to her father so soon. He might think something went wrong with them, some fight, and then he would tell her it was her fault and that she was stupid for leaving and then he would punish her for being such an 'awful' comrade to him and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
He wouldn't let his princess be hurt anymore, he wouldn't-couldn't let her be hurt. 'I swear, if I find him, he's going to have a piece of my wrath!' he mused and wrapped his arms around her even tighter, which she obliged happily. "I'm scared, InuYasha," she whispered finally. He nuzzled his nose into her raven hair.  
  
"It's alright, sweetie, I'll protect you, I promise," he replied and mentally gaped at himself, he just called her sweetie! He looked into her bewildered eyes and then they shown bright and satisfied as she smiled contently and snuggled her cheek into his chest. He felt a tingle up his spine and stiffened which she noticed and flinched back with a gasp.  
  
He smacked himself inside and moved himself so she was wrapped by not only his arms but his legs as well, covering up his mistake with stiff, rapid movements. Then he relaxed around her, but not until he had adjusted her so she was back to chest with him, sitting in the dip that his Indian style folded legs created. He enveloped her by leaning over her, almost completely covering her small frame with his larger one. He seemed to like the way she fit him, and wondered if he could hold her more this way.  
  
For maybe the tenth time that day, he mentally smacked himself again. 'Bad thought, bad thought, bad thought!' he chastised himself. He couldn't think about her that way until he knew the way she felt about her. It was bad to think about her like that. What if he... what if he got aroused and she could feel him against her back...? She would be so frightened. He wouldn't be able to live if she was afraid of him, he just...  
  
He just loved her so much.  
  
By this time her tears had subsided and she relished the extraordinary feeling of him around her, literally. He felt strong around her, like as long as she was around him, that she would always be alright. Nothing could go wrong. She snuggled into his embrace even more.  
  
"But InuYasha, you have to go fight that man, and I want to be there with you, I can't leave you, you haven't left me, and I... I can't imagine not being there for you." She stuttered, not really wanting to bring it up but knowing that it had to be discussed.  
  
"I want you there with me, Kagome, I... need you there with me."  
  
"You do? Why would you need me?"  
  
"I need you there with me, because you give me a reason to live, something to protect, something to look forward to when I get back from battle. I need your assurance, your ... your loving embrace after each excruciating battle, your caring touch on every wound, I adore that about you." He laughed at himself; he was actually telling her this! What was going on with his head? It had to be the most hilarious thing he had ever thought of!  
  
"And I need you, InuYasha, I need you not only for your protection, I need your comfort, your sweetness, your concerned gaze, I need you, I need all of you, InuYasha." She whispered, as if she was afraid of what he would say. He smiled down at her, not a smirk, not a 'I'm-about-to-kick-your-ass' smile, a genuine smile at her words and gently rubbed his cheek against hers.  
  
He looked at her petite lips and had the irresistible urge to kiss her, to taste her, to feel her intimately. He wanted her in all ways, and this was the perfect situation to have her. But he refused to force himself on her. "Would you... I mean, could I ..." he stuttered.  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed.  
  
"Would you get mad if I kissed you again?"  
  
She turned around, even though it was somewhat difficult with his weight on hers, and stared into his hopeful golden eyes. His heart beat heavily, hers beat rapidly, she leaned up slightly, her tiny lips slowly puckered, her lids slowly lowered, and he quickly closed the space between them. It was sweet, chaste, and light, lasting no more than a few seconds but both felt the shot of pleasure that ran down their spines.  
  
"I guess that would be a no," InuYasha concluded as they pulled away and she smiled with her eyes still half lidded. He heard light rounds of 'itai' and the crunching of the dry leaves under not-so-careful feet. This he dismissed, he wouldn't let anything nor anyone ruin this moment for him and his princess. Once again she fell into his embrace and he held her deep into the night, until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Sango couldn't stop the houshi and kitsune from going after InuYasha and Kagome, even when she practically beat them both to death with her over- sized boomerang, Hiraikotsu, they still tried to sneak over to InuYasha and Kagome, and she knew if she didn't let them go then, they'd either be dead or they'd end up getting her to go with them.  
  
They started off to find InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Besides, she reasoned, they might need them. Naraku might send some evil minion after them and it might be too strong for InuYasha and Kagome to fend off by themselves.  
  
They snuck behind trees and followed Shippou's nose to find the couple, only to find them in the most compromising position ever. He was fully wrapped around the girl, arms and legs concealing most of her body, his head on her shoulder, his legs folded Indian style and she sat in his lap. They watched her snuggled into him even more, a content smile on her face.  
  
"Lucky dog," Miroku hissed softly and Sango shot him a warning glare.  
  
"But InuYasha, you have to go fight that man, and I want to be there with you, I can't leave you, you haven't left me, and I... I can't imagine not being there for you." She said. Sango almost snickered at them, maybe she would confess tonight. He watched them in the moonlight and they looked so perfect for each other, he needing love, she needing someone to love and someone to comfort her. He seemed to be the one, she understood him better than even Miroku ever could.  
  
"I want you there with me, Kagome, I... need you there with me." It took all of Sango not to coo, seeing the two so comfortable together. It was cute.  
  
"You do? Why would you need me?" everyone watching almost groaned. Wasn't this obvious?  
  
"I need you there with me, because you give me a reason to live, something to protect, something to look forward to when I get back from battle. I need your assurance, your ... your loving embrace after each excruciating battle, your caring touch on every wound, I adore that about you."  
  
"Who would've thought InuYasha had the courage to say anything?" Miroku asked and pushed Sango to the right a little ways to get a better view of the couple. Sango nodded at Miroku's comment and ignored the kitsune who was currently biting into her hand.  
  
"And I need you, InuYasha, I need you not only for your protection, I need your comfort, your sweetness, your concerned gaze, I need you, I need all of you, InuYasha."  
  
"Aw!" Miroku and Sango cooed softly. The Shippou was twitching beneath Miroku's hand, which had the kit pinned to the ground, and knowing on Sango's palm even though not very hard. If he actually it her hard, she yell and smack him, giving them away and getting him in trouble with Sango and InuYasha. The kitsune cringed at the thought of an angry InuYasha and Sango... that would suck monkey balls- big time.  
  
"Would you... I mean, could I ..."  
  
"Why is InuYasha stuttering?" Sango asked Miroku, who shrugged and turned back to the scene.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome hummed.  
  
"Would you get mad if I kissed you again?"  
  
Shippou stopped moving. Sango and Miroku's jaws fell to the floor before they turned to each other and gawked. "AGAIN?!?"  
  
She turned around, and Sango could see the difficulty of Kagome's movement by the way she moved so carefully. She looked up into his eyes and let her eyelids lower.  
  
In her mind, Sango was yelling 'You go get'em girl!!! Whoo hoo!!!"  
  
Kagome's lips puckered and she rose herself up to InuYasha, who quickly closed the space between them and let her have a chaste, sweet kiss.  
  
Sango had to clamp her hand over Miroku's mouth before he started to shout. She saw the look in his eyes, she knew he was about to 'hoot' and rave, giving them away and making InuYasha mad. That was the last thing they wanted to happen, especially since him and Kagome were so ... intimate. But since when had they been so sweet together? Why didn't Kagome tell her? was this the secret?  
  
"I guess that would be a no," InuYasha said softly as Kagome smiled.  
  
No, there was something dreadfully wrong for Kagome to look that way. Her brown eyes were sad and far away, her posture was slightly hunched, she didn't speak as much. Why hadn't Sango noticed this before?  
  
"Don't you think that they're cute together?" Miroku said from behind her hand, she nodded dumbly. "Don't you think we'd be cute like that too?"  
  
She whipped her hand from his mouth and to smack his head. He yelled out in pain and they all dropped to the ground. "Oh crap, now we're dead meat!" Sango muttered and peaked through the bushes. She watched InuYasha's ears swivel and he shrugged, murmuring something about not wanting to get up and not letting lechers ruin this perfect moment. She grabbed Miroku's and Shippou's ears and started to drag them back to camp. "I told you this wasn't a good idea!"  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Personal Responses:  
  
Angel452: I can't tell you that, but you'll find out soon enough, okay? Just keep reading!!! Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so! I write for my audience so if I don't have an audience, I'm not going to continue, ya know? Well, since so many love this story, I'm defiantly continuing, you don't have to worry about that!!!  
  
Theblackrose: I wouldn't ever let InuYasha drop Kagome like that, the whole gang is going with him, including Kagome. I'm glad that you like all my fics so far and hope you will continue to keep up with them. There's more to come, don't worry!!! Oh, chocolate chip, please!!! ^__^  
  
Kathryn: hiya, kat! You think this is the best one so far? I put a lot of thought into this story line. I'm glad you like it! Have u registered yet? Just asking. Well, thanks for reviewing and I'll ttul!!!  
  
Jammies2000: I'm glad you're gald that I updated! That sounds interesting, but I don't watch soup operas so I wouldn't know what's it would be about. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Freaky_chicky: WHOO HOO!!! COOKIE!!!!  
  
Bookworm12: as you know, Alexis, now I'm waiting for you to reply but I have your other story to look over. I'm going to do that right after I finish this. Of course InuYasha and Kagome are the perfect couple! We all know that. Well, ttul! Thanks for reviewing you lazy bum! ~__^  
  
Personification of Fluff: (chapter 1) haha, I got a kick out of that one, haha. Tell you what, I'll pull out a poll and see who wants Kagome's dad to live or die. Then, well, it will be decided. See, I have the whole story planned and I don't think if I killed him, it'll affect the story any so... o well. The story wouldn't end if inu told kag that he loves her, I was thinking of him saying it in the first chapter, but that would shorten the story and... well it'll mess up the plot. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about so I suggest this, keep reading!  
  
(chapter 2): you are so easily amused... don't worry, plenty of fluff on the way!  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Well, that's all folks! Remember, ten reviews before I update so if you want me to update soon, hurry up and review!!!! MWAHAHA!!!! *cough cough* yea, I haveta go low my nose now so, tnt-  
  
Much Love, Pocky, Chocolate, and Bunnie Hops, KIyoUsHi 


	4. Going Back Home

Title: Bonded  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
Summary: Kagome comes to the Sengoku jidai with a black eye, causing InuYasha to wonder. Major secrets revealed! Will InuYasha accept her or push her away? If he accepts her, will she run or will she stay? I/K S/M ~pg-13 for language and suggestions of rape~  
  
A/n: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but it was up until now that I actually got the reviews I want to post this. But like I said in the 2nd chapter of forbidden love, my disk (with this chapter almost finished) was lost forever. I have a problem with losing disks, I swear it!!! I am determined to make this chapter long and lovable and kag's dad finally gets some of his own medicine!!! Whoo hoo!!! Now, I really have a reason for not updating until I have at least 10 reviews next time: I have a poll for you people. Should Kagome's dad die or should he just be injured? Even though the whole story is planned, it doesn't matter if he dies of not. So I ask my faithful reviewers if I should kill him off for being the bastard he is or just beat him to a pulp and let him live to dwell over his loss (and his gains of pain). Okay peoples, review and I will defiantly be coming out with these chapters sooner!!! I promise!!!!  
  
These are words that will be listed in every chapter of every one of my stories. They are things we all need to know. I may not use them all in my stories but many others (for some reason) don't list the words at the top of the page. There is one word commonly used to describe each main character of InuYasha's group, Greetings and excuses and a few insults. This is the most commonly used stuff so if you remember this stuff, you should be able to read a lot of the InuYasha stuff on ff.net.  
  
Miko- priestess (Kagome, Kikyou, Kaede); hanyou- half human/half demon (InuYasha, Naraku, Jinengi); kitsune- fox sprit (Shippou); houshi- monk, low rank priest (Miroku); Tai-jiya- demon exterminator (Sango); neko- cat (Kirara); youkai- demon (Sesshomaru, Kirara, Shippou, and a whole bunch of others); minna- everyone  
  
Moshi- hello; Sayonara- bye; Ja ne- see you later; konnichiwa- good afternoon; ohayo (gozaimasu)- good morning; konbanwa- good evening; oyasumi nasai- good night; onegai- please; Arigatou- thank you; do itashimashite- you're welcome; gomen (nasai, ne)- sorry; hai- yes; iie- no; nani- what?; nani mo- nothing; Shikon no tama- the jewel of the four souls; Shikon no kakera- the jewel shards  
  
Baka- stupid; ahondara- retard/fool; etchi- letch; hentai- pervert; kuso- damn; yarou- bastard; jamakasui- pain in the ass; ketsusana- asshole;  
  
And Miroku's favorite phrase: Watashi no ko o unde kudsai?- will you bear my child?  
  
Disclaimer: Violets are red, roses are blue, I no on so you no sue!  
  
Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to Huma, who goes to skool with me and has been nagging me for weeks to get this chapter done!!! Luv u much hun!!!!  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but notice the group's silly glances from him to Kagome and he knew everyone noticed the little glances the couple shared. She would look at him and he would meet her eyes which would lock for a split second before they both smiled and looked away. He heard Sango's giggles at this when she had caught it and he groaned softly. He really didn't want to end up telling them like this. It was supposed to be this really sweet moment and they would all hug and be happy and merry for a split second since their lives were joined in this awkward way.  
  
"So, erm, InuYasha, are we going now?" Kagome asked shyly. He jerked up to look at her. Everyone else looked at him. They didn't notice Kagome's wince as she put the backpack on her back. He knew why she flinched in that way and his sunshine eyes softened as he stood, arms crossed.  
  
"Whatever. We'll be back soon, ya'll." He waved dismissively to the rest of the group and followed after Kagome, who was almost halfway to the well. He glanced around carefully before relaxing and speeding up to catch up with her. He didn't see the six eyes peering at him from the bushes.  
  
He slipped an arm around the teenage girl's waist and gently tugged the backpack off of her shoulders. With one hand he nervously slipped the shoulder of her blouse down. She gave him a queer look but he just shook his head slightly and she stopped walking. The bruise was a dark bluish- black.  
  
"God, Kagome, what you have to put up with!!!" he gasped and tenderly kissed the unblemished skin of her neck, then sought off to first find some hollow root. "Hollow root, ne, Kago-chan?" he called to her from the brush. She sat in the grass patiently.  
  
"Hai, InuYasha!" she shouted back. "Underneath the brush, not in it. Hollow root is a plant almost opposite then most."  
  
His head shot up and his confused face inquired her in its own way.  
  
"It grows toward the darkness instead of the light. It will be under brush."  
  
He nodded and emerged with the root in hand a few moments later. After some tedious minutes of grinding, it was a creamy paste, which he carefully applied to her bruise. "This one is the most stubborn, ne?"  
  
"Hai, it is my more useful arm. My writing arm, my bow arm, my slapping arm..." she ticked them off on her fingers. "But I guess it will be okay with regular treatment of the hollow root paste."  
  
"I hope not. You'd be pretty useless in battle then." He scoffed. She batted at his arm with her good one.  
  
"Don't be such a jerk, InuYasha."  
  
"Wench, I will kill that father of yours!" he hissed angrily. "That bastard is s despicable as Naraku,"  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Somewhere off in the bushes, a squirming kitsune, a tai-jiya, and a not so holy houshi poked through the foliage. Sango had a mad expression on her face. "How dare he talk about her father! He doesn't know her father!!!"  
  
"No hush, Sango-san, you may alert them. Besides, look at Kagome-sama's reaction." He said softly, ignoring the little gnawing on his hand.  
  
"I don't think I would let you do that to him, InuYasha. We wouldn't be any better than him then." She replied passively.  
  
"But I can beat him up a little, then?" he pouted. "For this one especially. Then I'll use my claws to cut off his nuts and stick them down his throat and say 'haha! Suck on your own nuts for once asshole!!!" InuYasha laughed evilly. Sango and Miroku blinked in confusion at Kagome's amused face.  
  
"Well, then, InuYasha, I don't know about that. That's a little cruel."  
  
He stood abruptly and towered angrily over her. "What the hell do you call taking your own daughter's virginity then???" he yelled furiously Sango and Miroku gasped with horror. The look on Kagome's face told them what InuYasha said was true and there was that anger blew up in them almost making them want to do what InuYasha had already planned.  
  
A tear fell down Kagome's cheek unchecked and she looked away quickly, using the sleeve of her good arm to wipe away the tear. Immediately, InuYasha had fallen to his knees at her side and had pulled her against him. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances that told each other exactly what they were going to do.  
  
The pair behind the bushes bolted before they could be spotted, with little kitsune in tow.  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry, oh, please, don't cry!" he pleaded, rocking her sodden form back and forth. "Kagome please, you know I care for you. A lot more than you'd think. I just was angry that he didn't care for you enough to control himself." He sucked in a deep breath and let out with a shudder. What he was about to tell her was the most personal thing about him. "Kagome, sometimes... sometimes I am envious of your father."  
  
She looked up into his eyes with confusion, he just stroked her hair.  
  
"I am sometimes because I wish... I wish I was your first. Your first and your last, Kagome. In that way, I am envious of him. Will you hate me for it, Kagome?"  
  
She was shocked beyond belief. Then she was wailing again into his arms, knowing by this point that he was probably beating himself up inside for saying such things. She shook her head and failed to hold back another flow of sobs, grasping him and pulling him to her as much as she could. "Me too, InuYasha," she chocked out in the mist of her tears.  
  
His expression was one of placidness, one that he could not deny, one that he knew was somewhat needed by the extent of hurt and pain she had endured. But when she had responded, his heart jumped in his chest and he smiled down at her, clutching onto her as she was clutching him, they were the other's lifeline. They were their reasons for living.  
  
And they'd be damned if they were going to let a sick bastard like her father tear that away from them.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"That's why they're so close. That's why she won't bathe with me when I invite her. That's why when they get back we're going to talk to them about this and that's why when Kagome goes back, we're all going and we're kicking the snot out of her father, then beating him so bad he dies. Then we'll get Tensaiga and kick his ass so he dies again." Sango spoke darkly. Shippou shuddered and Miroku smirked. At least she had a plan.  
  
"But why wouldn't they tell us, Sango-san?" Miroku asked her. She fumed at him.  
  
"Houshi-sama! It's obvious why she wouldn't want us to know! In a way, it isn't our business! Would you tell everyone under the sun your father raped you? I'm sure I wouldn't. If that happened to me... I don't think you guys would know right now." She bared her perfect white teeth, at the time wishing she was youkai with fangs so she could just go bite the yarou.  
  
"I guess you are right, Sango-san. I wouldn't say anything either. But then why does InuYasha know?"  
  
"Probably talking to herself at the river. Does it all the time. She was probably overheard by InuYasha. He's always watching her. Only when she's bathing he doesn't watch. ... Does he?"  
  
"A few times."  
  
She threw her hands into the air with a scream. Miroku then regretted saying anything. "They are both dead!!!!! And so are you houshi!!! Next time you're within 1 meter of me I am kicking you ass!!! Got that!?!"  
  
Miroku scooted back.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
InuYasha lifted her from the well and opened the door, escorting her from the well house. He took her bag and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"Yea, better now than later Just don't hurt him too bad." She answered, smiling at him.  
  
"Bitch, I'm going to kill him. I will do it, if he even lays one had on you, he's dead."  
  
"Please, InuYasha."  
  
"You're my girl, right?" he stopped them halfway towards the house. "You're everything I could ask for. I can't let you get hurt, not more hurt than you do when you are in battle with us. Kagome sweetheart, remember you mean the world to me. Alright? You're beautiful and brave, and you're strong. We'll ask Kaede how to get your powers back. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, inu-chan." She whispered, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her close.  
  
"Kagome, look at me." She looked up. He trailed his thumb over her soft pink lips and kissed her forehead. "You don't deserve me... you should have more. What makes you feel so much for me, Kagome? When you could have so much more?"  
  
She smiled and tilted her head back, looking directly into his golden orbs. "If I tried to match the reasons I care for you with the stars, I'd run out of stars."  
  
He smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He gently moved his lips against hers, at one point licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, inviting him to explore, which he did. He slid his tongue over her small incisors, over her front and bottom teeth, against the roof of her mouth. His response was a throaty groan.  
  
They pulled back and he loved the way her pink lips had been redden by their kiss, somewhat noticeable swelling, but only to one who observe them enough, and how had he observed them! His chin resting on top of her head, he pulling her close, he could feel her tears through her haori.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong?"  
  
"I never thought that...... that anyone would ever care for me as much as you do." Her voice said, heavy with something you got from crying.  
  
"You have no idea, sweetheart, about how much-  
  
"Trouble you are in!!!!" a male voice interrupted.  
  
"Father..." she groaned. "He's going to be-  
  
"I am pissed!!!! When did you fucking ask me if you could have a boyfriend??? When did you ever ask could you kiss this boy??? When the hell did you tell me you liked someone and that he liked you??? What the fuck are you doing with him???"  
  
"A lot less than I've done with you, for sure," she scoffed.  
  
"Bitch, don't talk to me that way!" The brown haired man came up to them and grabbed InuYasha by the hair, yanking him back and stepping between the two. Then he raised a hand to slap her, she flinched back.  
  
"Bastard! Touch her and I will not hesitate to fucking kill you!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing the man's hand and squeezing it so hard that they hard several snaps.  
  
"InuYasha! If you-  
  
"Fuck, Kagome, I won't let him touch you! I don't care if he is your father!!! You can be mad at me if you want! You can leave me and hate me forever but I will kill this bastard before I let him hurt you again! I won't let him hurt you, you got it?!"  
  
"Look, pa, we're here to tell you that I can't be back for a while because we have to travel for four days before we get where we need to go, then we'll be there for about a week, depending on what the Lord wants us to do or whatever, and the it'll take another four days to get back, and that's not including the youkai. I don't know about two weeks but maybe three weeks. We were going to leave tomorrow so I can be home before midterms but with Naraku sending youkai after us every other day; I doubt we'll be back so soon. I just had to get supplies and stuff." She ignored InuYasha's glaring at her father and her father's struggling. "So we'll be going after a quick bath and me gathering supplies."  
  
Her father jerked in InuYasha's grip, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Glad you agree, pops. Now, I'm going to my room to pack! InuYasha?"  
  
"Comin'." He dropped her father harshly. He got up and sucked punched InuYasha in the cheek and went over and smacked his daughter.  
  
"Bitch! What the fuck did tell you about asking!?!" he yelled but was on the ground within three seconds.  
  
"You fucking bastard!!!" InuYasha screamed as he kicked the man on the ground so hard that he coughed blood. "I said I was going to fucking kill you if you touched her again!!! I meant it jack ass!" he continued to kick the man. "This one is for her shoulder!" Kick. "This is for the ones on her back!!!" Kick. "This one if for is for breathing!!!" Kick. "This one is for wearing my favorite color!!!" Kick. "This one's for just being a bastard!!!" He placed his foot on his head and twisted it, grinding his face into the ground. "What was that? Dirt yummy?" Twist twist. "This one's for the one on her stomach." Twist twist. "Her thigh." Twist. "The hickey on her neck. I saw it you bastard. Her neck is MY territory!" Twist twist twist. "I like her neck." Twist. "You're ugly." Twist  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha smirked back at her. leaning down to pick him up and grabbing his pants. "You're not, InuYasha!!!"  
  
"Damn straight!!!"  
  
"No!!! Put him down!!! Help me get my stuff and lets go!!!"  
  
InuYasha ripped the jeans off the man and grabbed hold of his dick. "I'm going to do it, Kagome, I told you I would if he tried to hurt you." His claws made quick work of removing the man's member. Kagome cringed as he screamed. InuYasha shoved it into the man's mouth. "That's for her virginity. Asshole, suck on your own dick." He heard Kagome faint behind him. Dropping him and picking up Kagome with his non bloody hand, he walked inside. "Damn, his smell will be on me for ages."  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~End chapter~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
I hope you guys like that chapter. I had fun writing it! Lol.  
  
PR:  
  
Angel552- you'll have to keep reading to find out! *evil laugh*  
  
Jammies2000- lol. If you start an inu-fic, I'll be happy to read it.  
  
Holy-Psychic-Vulpix- thanks a whole bunch!!!  
  
Delonwethiel- I'm happy you're happy! ^^  
  
Insane kawaii Shippou-cha- well, I dunno, but its up to the reviewers!  
  
Chocolategummybearsofdoom- gummy bears r 2.  
  
Personification of fluff- I dunno how ur going to sleep, but dream of sweet inu/kag moments. Lolz. He will blurt it out eventually. But to early would defeat the purpose...  
  
Shadw- lol, everyone asks that. Answer the poll, and I'll see.  
  
Huma- lolz, I told you I would get it out! I hope you saw the dedication at the top.  
  
Ninja Mermaid- this is n a/u (alternate universe) meaning I can do whatever with the story that I want. As a matter of fact, I probably know the actual series better than you do. if you have a problem with it, don't read it!!!  
  
Shana- thanks!! ^^  
  
IWantMoreIY- I do too! (want more iy I mean... ^^;) I ammm eeevvvvvil!!! I loved writing this chapter.  
  
Phoenix wanderer ch2- thanks. I got so many reviews I couldn't just stop. (ch3) I loved the inu/kag moment too!!! I dunno how I come up with this tuff.  
  
Tiggr-chan- I really loved doing that chapter, ya know. Lol ^^ glad you like it so far!  
  
That's all for now ppls! Tnt-  
  
Much Love, Pocky, Chocolate, and Bunnie Hops, KIyoUsHi 


	5. We have to talk

Title: Bonded  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
A/N: Well, here we go again, but this time I got a new computer. I backed up all my files onto disks but when I got my computer back, I had to reformat all my disks, so that doesn't do any good. :P So now, I have to re-write this chapter (which was finished as of then). Sorry everyone, I only have about 2 hours to write a day now... (And I usually end up doing homework... damn teachers) so bear with me here but I promise I will not abandon this story!!! Promise!!! Okay... Well, lets hurry cause I have to get ready to go to school soon...  
  
These are words that will be listed in every chapter of every one of my stories. They are things we all need to know. I may not use them all in my stories but many others (for some reason) don't list the words at the top of the page. There is one word commonly used to describe each main character of InuYasha's group, Greetings and excuses and a few insults. This is the most commonly used stuff so if you remember this stuff, you should be able to read a lot of the InuYasha stuff on ff.net.  
  
Miko- priestess (Kagome, Kikyou, Kaede); hanyou- half human/half demon (InuYasha, Naraku, Jinengi); kitsune- fox sprit (Shippou); houshi- monk, low rank priest (Miroku); Tai-jiya- demon exterminator (Sango); neko- cat (Kirara); youkai- demon (Sesshomaru, Kirara, Shippou, and a whole bunch of others); minna- everyone  
  
Moshi- hello; Sayonara- bye; Ja ne- see you later; konnichiwa- good afternoon; ohayo (gozaimasu)- good morning; konbanwa- good evening; oyasumi nasai- good night; onegai- please; Arigatou- thank you; do itashimashite- you're welcome; gomen (nasai, ne)- sorry; hai- yes; iie- no; nani- what?; nani mo- nothing; Shikon no tama- the jewel of the four souls; Shikon no kakera- the jewel shards  
  
Baka- stupid; ahondara- retard/fool; etchi- letch; hentai- pervert; kuso- damn; yarou- bastard; jamakasui- pain in the ass; ketsusana- asshole;  
  
And Miroku's favorite phrase: Watashi no ko o unde kudsai?- will you bear my child?  
  
Disclaimer: Violets are red, roses are blue, I no on so you no sue!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
His chest was somewhat sore from her beating on it so many times and his hands still had the awful stench of her father's blood. He sighed. ::Well, at least he won't be touching her anymore.:: He stroked her hair tenderly a she slept in his lap.  
  
"So, what you're telling me is that you just sliced the guy's dick off?" Sango asked, exasperated.  
  
"Hai," InuYasha nodded warily. He was tired of answering so many questions. "And then I shoved his... dick down his throat and laughed. But, it was completely irrational. I had fun doing it... wish I could do to someone like Kouga... but I had lost my sanity when he hit Kagome. I just... couldn't take the fact that she goes back to this guy and has to live with him. So, she's staying here, with us. Next time we back, I just hope I don't kill him for real this time cause he even hit me. If he had been anyone else..."  
  
"Well, InuYasha, it's no good anyway. When Kagome wakes up she probably will still be mad."  
  
"I know, and I told her that I didn't care if she mad at me, I wasn't going to let her father hurt her without me doing something about it. She'll be mad at me for a while." He sighed, grabbing a blanket from Kagome's bag and draping it over her form.  
  
"At least you had good intentions, InuYasha." Miroku said. InuYasha nodded. Miroku continued. "We'll come with you next time... and maybe by time we get back, he'll be healed." Miroku cracked his knuckles. "And then I'll get a piece of him, too."  
  
InuYasha laughed. "Sure, Miroku, if the well works. It might not if we want to bring others with us, but it's worth a try."  
  
Sango nodded. "That'd be fun. And then we can do whatever beat up her dad...again and get her stuff to the feudal era so she can live with us. And...since we're going to a Lord, specifically the Lord of the East, we could get some nice fresh pretty kimonos." She looked toward Kagome. "I know she'll like that. We have enough surplus for it from the last time Miroku raided whatever place he was getting rid of the ominous spirits of."  
  
Miroku grinned. "Of course, my dear Sango-san. We have to have something for you girls to go spending. Over 600 ryu. We all know how much you two like to do that." Miroku snickered.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at him. ::That much!?! Man, he has been on a raiding trend lately, huh?:: "So, Kagome and I picked out the new robes for you... oh wait, you picked those out didn't you? And wait! We had to sleep outside for it, because they were so expensive that we couldn't afford a room! Yup, we spend WAAY more than you do, Houshi-sama."  
  
InuYasha and Shippou laughed when the monk sweat dropped. "Sure, well, we should have enough for a couple of kimonos for you two. I know it'll make Kagome happy." InuYasha smiled. "If Miroku hasn't splurged it all first."  
  
Miroku scowled at them. "I don't splurge!" he almost shouted. InuYasha shook his head sadly.  
  
"Just go to sleep you guys, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded and snuggled into their sleeping bags, fast asleep within minutes.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Sango took the opportunity of her awareness to scoot away from Miroku, who has had somehow slid over to her during the night, sleeping bag and all. She covered her eyes from the glare of the sun when she heard a sleepy groan. She looked toward her best friend and found her stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she looked her way. They smiled at each other. Kagome glanced at the houshi and snickered. Sango rolled her eyes, standing up.  
  
"Today, will be a us only day, Kagome-chan." Sango said cheerfully. "First a trip to the hot spring, then we'll go looking for new kimonos. We going to a Lord's castle, ne? We should at least look nice." She grabbed Kagome's bag for her as the younger girl brushed off her skirt. "What do you say, Kagome-chan?"  
  
The younger of the two frowned a little bit, looking back at InuYasha. "Alright, Sango-chan. Why not?" She perked up instantly and happily followed her friend to the hot spring.  
  
"So, what's up, Kagome?" Sango asked as they walked toward the spring. "InuYasha told us about your father. I just can't believe that InuYasha would..."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Me neither! It was so nasty and I was really mad but..."  
  
"Nani demo..?" (but what?)  
  
"I don't feel as bad for it as I thought I should. I mean... I don't know. All this time I was told everything was my fault... but InuYasha made sure I knew that I was innocent in all this and that it was my father's fault for a lot of the stuff and others..."  
  
"It wasn't possible to avoid. Yea, Kagome, there are things that we can't have any control over. It's not your fault, it'll never be your fault. You should take this trip as a rest trip. You've been through too much stuff lately. And today," Sango skipped ahead and took Kagome's hand. "Today is a girls only day! So lets go!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled as they ran to the hot spring. Some ways behind them, Miroku and InuYasha smiled.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome skipped from one stand to another, picking up a deep blue kimono and showing it to Sango. "What about this one?" She asked.  
  
Sango frowned. "I still like the green one better. It seems green suits you better than any other color."  
  
"I could say the same about you with red, Sango-chan." Kagome replied. She put the kimono down and lifted an emerald green one. "This one then?"  
  
"OH!" Sango squealed. "Hai!"  
  
Behind them, InuYasha and Miroku groaned. "They've been at this for two hours. It doesn't take that long to pick out new kimonos. Besides, haven't they got enough?" He motioned to the three kimonos he was carrying.  
  
"This was all your fault!" Miroku huffed. "If you would have shut your mouth..."  
  
"You louse! How dare you blame me for this!" He swiftly bopped Miroku on his head. "Take that! I'm not the one who went out and bought expensive robes anyway!!!" ((OOC: If you've seen episode 54, InuYasha calls Myouga a louse and then starts hitting him, yelling 'take that and that! Ha ha!' it's hilarious!))  
  
"You never get anything new!" he growled. "Besides, what would you do with it?"  
  
"What I bought it for, obviously." He snarled. The girls were staring at them. He looked at Kagome and Sango. His eyebrows arched an angrily. "NANI?!?"  
  
"Nani mo," they both replied, laughing. Kagome went back to paying for her kimono, a green one with deep red sakura leaves on it. They giggled as they looked back at the boys and Kagome sighed.  
  
"They are so immature, ne, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" she squealed and they both broke into a fit of laughter. Miroku and InuYasha sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara's. The kimonos were stored inside the backpack Kagome always brought, which held everything and anything they needed it to (how? Don't ask me...). InuYasha carried the backpack in his arms and Shippou gripped his shoulder. They hopped off, Kagome giggling as the air rushed through her hair.  
  
They hadn't gone very far when Kirara and InuYasha skidded to a stop. They watched as a pair of Shinindamachuu (soul catching youkai) twisted around Kagome and lifted her off of InuYasha. A familiar voice followed in a scowl. "You never carried me like this, InuYasha."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. Kagome gasped when the shinindamachuu hold her tighter. InuYasha looked up to see Kikyou lounging in the tree above him. One of the eel-like creatures wrapped itself around her and she caressed its belly like she would do a pet.  
  
Kikyou looked at him angrily, her forehead creasing with her eyebrows as they folded down to see how angry she really was. "You have fallen for this... reincarnation of mine. You have betrayed me, InuYasha!" she screamed.  
  
"I haven't betrayed you, Kikyou! I've just... accepted the fact that we could never be together and moved on, I found someone who loves me for who I am and doesn't want to change me because they can."  
  
"I never tried to change you, InuYasha, I was just protecting you." She said, softly, like she was sighing. She let herself float down from the tree.  
  
Kagome struggled with its hold, not able to do anything as it thrashed her about. "INUYASHA!" she called. He looked at her; the shinindamachuu stopped what they were doing to Kagome as if they wanted to see what would happen also. Kagome sighed. "Don't listen to her."  
  
"I won't," he snarled. "We have to talk, Kikyou. You, me, Kagome, my friends, we all have to be here and we all have to have a chance to resolve this!"  
  
"Agreed," Kikyou said smoothly. Her shinindamachuu set Kagome down, none too gently, and she floated comfortably in the air. "What is it?"  
  
"We need really find out what this all about, Kikyou." Kagome stated. She went over to InuYasha and wrapped an arm around him, who in turn did the same to her. "Because I can't have you trying to take him anymore."  
  
"I take what is mine, girl, and InuYasha belongs to me."  
  
"I belong to no one!" InuYasha declared.  
  
They looked at him and Kikyou glared. "What do you mean you do not belong to no one?!?"  
  
He sighed. "Naraku killed you. You didn't die for me, you didn't die for us, you died because Naraku killed you. Then you turn it around and say you died to be with me, that you died for me. But what control did you have over this, if Naraku killed you? I didn't kill you. Naraku killed you. I didn't hire him to kill you. I didn't want you to die period, but my life is not in your debt because you died, not for me, but because you were murdered. Tell me, now, just because one guy killed you, does that mean you have to blame everything on me?" He snarled.  
  
Kagome took a step forward. "The reason you died is because you did not trust InuYasha in the first place." She stood with her arms open, showing she had no weapon. "You are a miko, are you not? You spent time with him, you had gotten to know him. His aura is different. Were you not able to tell them apart? Just as he's gotten to know my scent, I know his aura. If I can recognize auras, I know you can," she scoffed.  
  
"Stop playing who is to blame here," Kagome went on. "It wasn't your fault Naraku tricked you. It wasn't your fault that you had taken action, what were you to do? But Kikyou, you have no right to take other people's lives away. InuYasha has a life now, with me, and we have to finish what we started---  
  
Kikyou screamed. "No!!!! I will not have it!!!" She seethed, pulling energy into a red orb in her hands. "Then I'll get rid of the reason he still lives, you, reincarnation."  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~__End_Chapter__~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Yea, I know this chapter sucked, but I needed to get all this stuff out of the way first. Thankees!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR: Orion Kohaishu: I don't know if that's good or not. Ouch. Yea, ouch. It just shows you that InuYasha sticks to his word... and to never piss him off. LOL Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kenshinotaku: LOL Yes, pissed. Good word to describe him then. Lets just say, he'll be having more times to get pissed at people but...er... he won't be able to do that to Kikyou ((I wouldn't dare put him through that horror)) so... I'll have to come up with more gruesome ways of punishing a female. And it won't have to do with... amputating chest parts, if you know what I mean. LOL I crack myself up...  
  
Personification of Fluff: I loved those parts also. I crack up every time I read "And this one's for wearing my favorite color!" *twist* I just love that part. Yup, what I had InuYasha do was kind of extreme but I had never seen it and well, InuYasha isn't all good. There are many times InuYasha is complaining about helping people when the kakera isn't involved. He just has a one track mind... (er, two. Shikon, Kagome...). Thanks for the congrats. It'll be that way throughout the whole story if I can manage it. But, well, I'm tempted to amputate chest parts, if you know what I mean, but in a previous review response I promised I wouldn't... I shouldn't make promises I can't keep... ^^;  
  
Mira: Er, yea, I got carried away. LOL. Well, it's alright, I mean, stunned is what I was going for. I'm so evil. EVIL!!! E VIL!!!  
  
Ryguy5387: Short work, oh yea. LOL I had so much fun with that chapter. Now... for Kikyou... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: LOL thanks!  
  
Inuchan182: Thanks! Will do!  
  
Blackcats_of_the_moon: Sorry about the wait. But glad you like it. I have so much school work and stuff going on... I'm a busy person! But I promise to get the next chapter out asap.  
  
Phoenix wanderer: Thanks! And thanks for answering the poll. I'll write you down under hurt not dead. LOL What might end up happening is... aw, that'd give it away!!!  
  
Bookworm12: LOL Thanks. And you know me, the legend wonder, If I can write legends, who says I can't write violence? Okay, I'm bad at it but this chapter came out really well. Lol. Laters, Willow-chan ~_^  
  
Angel452: Yup, he did it. LOL. Personally, I had waaay too much fun with this. But wiat till I have my fun with Kikyou! BWAHAHA!  
  
Skai: WHOO!!!!  
  
Tessie-fanfic: LOL I know. I was cracking up when I thought of it. I'm evil!!! E VIL!!!  
  
Jammies2000: I wouldn't drive them apart... because they need each other right now the most. Even though that would make for a very good situation. And inu trying to get her back? AGH! New story alert!!! That so gave me another story idea. *everyone weatdrops as she jots idea* Well, you'll see. And after chapter 6, well... you'll see. LOL  
  
exsanguination: Dang! I wanted them to be sad... but not that sad. Well, I'm a sucker for angst. LOL I'm glad you liked them!!! Keep reviewing cause I'm going to keep writing!!  
  
That's all folks! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to you, let me know and I'll be sure to respond to you. Thanks all for reading. Now... you see that little blue button? Beside it it says "submit a review". Click on it... no go ahead... that's good almost there... it's right there... just click on it go-  
  
Much love, chocolate, pocky, and bunnie hops,  
  
KiYOusHi 


End file.
